Si j'avais su
by BleachHitsugaya
Summary: [OS] C'était pourtant un jour comme les autres, mais ils avaient fini par se disputer et depuis le brun avait disparut, ne donnant plus aucune nouvelles... Leger shonen-ai, MidoTaka


_**Bonjour, bonsoir **_

_**J'ai écrit ce petit OS à la va vite un moment d'ennui total, j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite (comme toujours) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit je souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez une petite review ça fais toujours plaisir ^^**_

_**paring: Midorima x Takao (très léger Shonen-Ai) **_

_**si j'avais su...**_

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, dans le calme le plus complet ce qui était rare quand Takao était dans le coin, cependant il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de la! A présent, le brun n'arrêtait plus de débiter des phrases qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié pour sa part.

\- Hey, Shin-chan tu m'écoute?  
\- Takao, tu fais tellement de bruit à toi tout seul, comment ne pas t'entendre?! Je te rappel qu'on a un examen aujourd'hui!

Le brun ne répondit rien, préférant jeter un œil par dessus l'épaule de son voisin pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Examen de langue? Sans dire un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'y installa pour finir par s'étaler sur son bureau pas tellement décidé à réviser. A quoi bon après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça et ne savait pas vraiment s'il serai la pour l'examen de toute façon... Il tourna un regard suppliant vers son équipier qui préférait garder quand a lui les yeux rivés sur ses cours. Il était déjà rare que Midorima ne lui accorde de l'attention alors les jours d'examens vaut mieux ne pas y compter, seulement lui aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude il avait besoin d'attention ce qui le poussa a continuer la conversation, a sens unique, avec son coéquipier qui ne l'écoutait même plus... Le cours débuta enfin et il se calma avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, peu disposé a suivre le cours. L'après midi arriva a grand pas et avec lui l'examen que Takao passa sans trop réfléchir, il faut dire qu'a ce moment la, ses notes lui importaient bien peu contrairement a tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cependant après l'heure d'examen, Midorima se trouva être de fort méchante humeur et le petit brun en paya le prix, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça maintenant...

\- Alors t'as réussi, Shin-chan? Ou tu t'es planté quelque part? A voir ta tête on dirais que le monde s'écroule!  
\- Takao tais toi...  
\- Ah j'ai mis dans le mille, t'inquiète pas tu te rattrapera a un autre examen  
\- Mon horoscope était pourtant parfait, je ne peux pas m'être trompé, j'avais même mon objet chanceux. Dit- il en montrant une petite statuette représentant un chaton avec une pelote de laine.  
-L'horoscope a pas toujours raison tu sais...

Il avait a peine fini sa phrase qu'il su qu'il avait dit une connerie, Midorima lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner a grand pas d'un air furieux. Il lui courrut après mais fut vite rembarré par l'as qui ne semblait même plus vouloir entendre parler de lui.

\- Hé Shin-chan, excuse moi, je...  
\- Takao, laisse moi tranquille je ne veux plus te voir aujourd'hui va t-en!"  
\- Aller Shin-chan le prends pas mal, moi aussi je me suis planté à l'exam tu sais?"

Midorima ne l'écouta même pas et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle de cours en grognant, mais le brun ne lâcha pas l'affaire, il n'avais pas envie de se disputer avec son coéquipier même si c'était déjà quasi chose faite...

\- Takao je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes bêtises! Va plutôt emmerder quelqu'un d'autre...  
\- Ah parce que je t'emmerde?! Tu n'es pas d'humeur tu dis? Figure toi que moi non plus je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir toute tes histoires d'horoscope et j'en passe!

Mince... il avait craqué, mais vu son état émotionnel du moment on ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Midorima le regardait l'air étonné, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlais sur ce ton, habituellement il était plutôt dans le genre joyeux, un peu taquin et toujours de bonne humeur, ce coup ci il semblait plutôt sur le point de s'écrouler et il hésita quand à la chose à faire avec son camarade. Il décida finalement que ça n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il avait autre chose à penser qu'aux problèmes des autres.

\- Eh bien comme ça on est d'accord, ne reste pas avec moi a subir mes histoires et moi je n'aurais plus à te supporter!

Takao resta silencieux quelques instants, Midorima se fichait vraiment bien de lui et il n'avait plus envie d'être conciliant pour sa part! Pourquoi est ce que ça serait toujours à lui de faire des concessions?! Sans dire un mot de plus mais jetant un dernier regard à l'As de Shutoku, il pris la direction de la sortie se fichant pas mal du cours qu'ils étaient sensé suivre la tout de suite... après tout sa mère lui avait dit, à la base, qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir en cours! Il se rendit dans la salle des professeurs et demanda à parler au coach de l'équipe qui l'écouta quelques instants avant d'approuver ses dires. Après quoi le brun décida de rentrer chez lui, le moral déjà pas très haut, à présent dans les chaussettes. Il n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes mais il aurait aimé que pour une fois, Midorima ne lui accorde un peu d'attention et lui demande ce qui n'allait pas... Car il était clair que son comportement n'était pas normal, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop rêver, après tout l'As ne pensais qu'à lui il venait d'en avoir la preuve non?

De son coté Midorima n'avait pas plus bronché que ça au départ de Takao, il se calmerai tout seul et finirait bien par revenir lui casser les pieds à la première occasion, après tout qu'on se le dise, il n'avais absolument rien fait de mal lui... A l'heure du club, il s'étonna légèrement de ne pas voir son coéquipier et fini par soupirer devant l'inconscience du brun, sécher le club à cause d'une dispute c'était vraiment pas très mature de sa part! Le lendemain, Takao brilla encore par son absence dont personne ne semblait se formaliser ce qui l'agaça un peu avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose, il n'était pas du tout inquiet pour le brun c'était évident! Pourtant le message que lui envoya le dit brun le marqua plus qu'espéré. Il était en train de manger tranquillement dans la classe comme a son habitude, sauf qu'en l'absence du bavard de service, la pièce était incroyablement calme... était ce de l'ennui qu'il ressentait? C'était peut être la raison qui le poussa à regarder son téléphone d'un air morne avant de remarquer le petit icône du message indiquant qu'il en avait reçu un nouveau. Son cœur s'affola en voyant que le destinataire n'était autre que Takao, ce n'était pas un gros affolement mais c'était juste assez pour le surprendre lui même, il ouvrit donc le message espérant avoir quelques explications à son absence.

_"Salut Midorima, je voulais juste m'excuser pour cette dispute assez immature et te dire une dernière chose... Si je t'ai collé et envahi pendant tout ce temps et que ça t'as embêté (visiblement oui) j'en suis vraiment navré mais je t'aimais tellement que ça me paraissait évident d'être avec toi, même si toi tu n'appréciait pas ma présence... Oui je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment déjà... ou peut être, je l'étais? Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis et je dois t'avouer que tout ce que tu pourras penser de moi suite a ce message m'importe peu dans l'état actuel des choses..._  
_Bref j'espère que toi ça va et je ne te dis pas "à bientôt" je doute que tu veuille me revoir de sitôt, prend ça comme des vacances, tchao!"_

Le shooteur resta interdit devant ce message, qu'est ce que c'était que ça maintenant?! Takao était amoureux de lui? Comment c'était possible ça, ils étaient deux mecs bon sang! Et puis c'était quoi toute ces insinuations, il parlait comme s'ils ne se reverraient jamais mais il devait peut être lui rappeler que même s'il séchait le club il faisait toujours parti de l'équipe! Ce qui l'agaçait le plus dans tout ça, n'était ni le fait que Takao était amoureux ni le fait qu'il ai disparu et ne donne ni raisons, ni nouvelles de lui, mais plutôt un simple mot que Takao n'utilisait pourtant plus depuis longtemps... le "Midorima" écrit en toute lettres dans ce message le mettait mal à l'aise, ou était passé l'habituel Shin-chan? Lui qui avait pourtant tout fait pour que son coéquipier cesse ce surnom, il se surprenait à vouloir l'entendre de nouveau sortir de sa bouche, encore fallait-il qu'il soit la... Il répondit donc au message sans grande conviction.

"qu'est ce que ça veux dire ces histoires? Explique toi!"

Evidemment, il n'allait pas avouer que ce message l'avais inquiété... Inquiété? Oui il semblerai puisque maintenant il se posait pleins de questions quand à ce qu'il avait appris et surtout sur comment allait le brun et la raison de cette absence!

L'après-midi se passa lentement et il avait la tête ailleurs ce qui lui valut une remarque du professeur qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir prendre sérieusement ses notes comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier cours se termina, il vérifia son téléphone, guettant une réponse à son dernier message mais rien, si bien qu'il se rendit au gymnase sans grande motivation, le basket n'avait plus rien à voir sans Takao à ses cotés... il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais il considérait le brun comme un très bon partenaire et espérait qu'il reviendrais vite, après avoir fini de bouder. Du moins il pensais que ca venait de leur dispute mais il surpris une conversation qui lui fit changer d'avis. Deux des membres du club parlait justement de l'absence du brun, apparemment seul le capitaine et le coach étaient au courant de la raison de tout ceci mais ça n'était pas joyeux. Certaines rumeurs circulaient a présent chez les remplaçants comme quoi Takao avait définitivement quitté l'équipe ce qui le mit dans une colère noire. Il rentra avec fracas dans le vestiaire et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Otsubo qui ne broncha pas, ayant apparemment déjà compris la raison de cette colère sourde.

\- Capitaine je ne peux pas croire que Takao soit vraiment parti de l'équipe! D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces histoires de remplacement, je refuse d'avoir un autre équipier que lui, tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné au moins une bonne raison d'arrêter le basket!  
\- Oi Midorima... ce n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décision donc tu t'occupe de ton post et tu fais avec ce que t'as, point!  
\- Vous êtes au courant non? Donnez moi au moins la raison de ce cirque!  
-C'est une raison personnelle et s'il ne t'en a pas parlé c'est son choix, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'accepter!

Midorima resta silencieux, à vrai dire Otsubo n'avait pas tort et il ne pu que renoncer, il se changea et participa à l'entrainement mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en fait il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve... ou en plein cauchemar. Lorsque l'entrainement fut terminé, il ne resta pas comme à son habitude pour faire des lancés, il était bien trop préoccupé pour arriver à se concentrer et n'avais pas la tête à ça tout simplement.  
Il se doucha, se changea et pris le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, sans chauffeur pour une fois. Si la veille il avait juste eu l'impression d'être tranquille, ce soir la il s'acharna à essayer d'appeler Takao, tombant à chaque fois sur le répondeur qui lui renvoyait toujours les quelques mot taquins du brun. Il se surpris à soupirer en entendant pour la énième fois l'annonce du répondeur et décida de laisser un message sait-on jamais si le brun avait envie de rappeler, c'était beau d'espérer.

_"Allo Takao c'est moi, j'espere que tu vas bien... Il y a pleins de chose dont j'aimerai m'assurer pourrais tu me rappeler s'il te plait? Ou au moins un message si tu ne veux pas me parler mais donne moi de tes nouvelles, je m'... rappelle moi"_

Ce dépassait l'entendement, il s'inquiétait vraiment à mort et ne comprenait rien, pourquoi le brun ne lui parlait pas, pourquoi avait il disparut sans l'avertir, pourquoi ne lui donnait il aucune nouvelles... C'était quand même pas à cause de cette dispute sans intérêt, aussi immature d'un coté que de l'autre, il était prêt à s'excuser s'il le fallait, à admettre qu'il avait tort, mais à quoi cela servait-il si le brun n'était même pas la pour écouter ses remords? Il rentra enfin chez lui et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone, espérant encore y voir le petit icône du message, mais rien, pas même un signe de vie de la part de son partenaire, si bien qu'il balança son téléphone sur son lit par frustration. Le soir même il mangea à peine et se promis de réessayer le lendemain, mais ce fut toujours sans succès si bien qu'il fini par abandonner, si le brun ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone, il se rendrait directement sur place!

C'est donc ainsi qu'après les cours, il n'alla pas au club et même s'il savait qu'il se ferais lyncher par le capitaine pour ça, il n'en avait pour l'instant rien à faire, son esprit totalement accaparé par l'absence de Takao qui lui rongeait les sangs. Seulement plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait envie de faire demi tour jusqu'à finalement arriver devant la maison de son camarade... L'endroit était d'ailleurs plutôt animé et il se figea en voyant que toute les personnes présentes était habillées de noir et pleurait a chaude larme.

\- Merde je tombe vraiment mal... mais... qui est mort? Et si c'était... non quand même pas?! Il n'aurait pas fait ça hein?

Figé devant le portail, comme paniqué par ce qu'il venait d'imaginer, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un venait vers lui et redescendit sur terre quand il entendit son nom.

\- Tu es Midorima-kun n'est ce pas?

Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur une femme qui le regardait les yeux rougit par les larmes et le regard quelque peu désespéré si bien qu'il n'osa pas émettre un son et hocha simplement de la tête. Il se maudissait d'être toujours la, il n'était définitivement pas bien tombé et comptait repartir quand la femme le fit entrer sans lui demander son avis.

\- Je suis la mère de Kazunari, je suppose que tu es venu le voir en apprenant la nouvelle...  
\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas vraiment au courant je suis venu parce que ça fait trois jour que Takao ne viens plus et... je m'inquiétai...

Il baissa la tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa fierté, oui il s'inquiétait pour son coéquipier, son ami avec qui il s'était disputé bêtement et qui avait disparut, il voulait qu'on le rassure sur un point, ce n'était quand même pas lui qui...était mort n'est ce pas?! Ça serait pourtant une raison plausible à son départ de l'équipe, à son absence et à son silence lors de ses nombreux messages.

\- Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais... Kazu est sous le choc, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne mange presque plus et qu'il passe son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, je sais que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais pourrais tu lui parler, je m'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour sa santé...

Il se rendit alors compte qu'en suivant la mère de Takao tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était retrouvé dans un couloir, face à un porte fermé décorée de posters en tout genre mais dont aucun son ne filtrait si ce n'est... des pleurs? Il reconnu la voix du brun, ayant rêvé depuis 3 jours déjà de la réentendre à nouveau mais l'entendre pleurer lui serra le cœur et il jeta un œil a la femme avec lui qui ouvrit doucement la porte.

\- Kazu... je sais que tu ne veux pas mais un ami est venu te voir..  
\- Dis lui de partir je ne veux voir personne...

La voix faible et enrouée de Takao lui fit l'effet d'un choc, jamais il n'aurait cru l'entendre ainsi et lorsqu'il le vit le choc fut encore plus grand. Le petit brun avait maigri, les yeux rouge à force de pleurer et les joues pleines de larmes qui coulaient encore à foison, une expression désespéré et triste... tellement triste qu'il avait lui aussi envie de pleurer en le voyant. Il fit un pas hésitant vers le brun qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en le reconnaissant avant de se détourner, lui tournant volontairement le dos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Je pensais que tu serais heureux de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes, vas t-en je ne veux voir personne... pas même toi! J'ai déjà de quoi pleurer pas besoin d'en rajouter!

Le shooteur resta planté comme un piquet, ne réagissant que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Il ne savait cependant pas quoi faire ni dire ne comprenant pas trop la situation, même s'il savait que quelqu'un était mort, même s'il savait que le brun souffrait atrocement, il resta la à le regarder, espérant que peut être la réponse lui saute aux yeux.

Takao pour sa part en avait assez de ce silence et se leva alors espérant quitter la chambre, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer comme un gamin sous les yeux de Midorima, il avait encore assez de fierté mal placé pour ne pas se montrer trop faible face à celui qu'il aimait ou avait aimé, peu importe. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux avant d'enclencher le pas vers la porte mais il fut attrapé en cours de route par le plus grand qui le serra alors contre lui. D'abord sous le choc il tenta alors de se débattre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Midorima se fasse enfin entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je sais que c'est un moment où tu as le droit de pleurer, tu n'as pas à essayer de te montrer fort tout le temps, tu es triste alors pleure, je suis la pour te soutenir et te réconforter. Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi pendant tout ce temps, ne me fuis pas maintenant que je te revois, lâche toi et je t'écouterai après ne t'en fais pas.

Ce fut les mots de trop et Takao fondit en larme à nouveau, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, serrant le t-shirt de Midorima entre ses doigts tremblant alors que ce dernier ne faisait que le serrer contre lui, caressant son dos en espérant calmer ses sanglot de moins en moins violent jusqu'à ce que finalement le brun se calme, le corps secoué par quelque derniers sanglots puis qu'enfin l'étreinte ne se brise.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Takao s'était éloigné de Midorima et gardait les yeux baissé tandis que ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire, attendant que le brun ouvre la discussion. Au bout de quelque minutes, le plus petit leva des yeux brillant des dernières larme et offrit un faible sourire à son camarade l'invitant alors à s'assoir pour pouvoir papoter un peu, histoire de se changer les idées, histoire de s'expliquer sur toute cette affaire qui à sa grande surprise avait drôlement inquiété l'As, au point que monsieur avait décidé de sécher le club pour venir le voir. Quoi qu'il en était, maintenant qu'il était la et qu'il l'avait vu dans un si piètre état, il n'allait pas le jeter dehors sans un mot.

\- Euh... merci...

Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire avant de croiser le regard inquiet et légèrement sévère de son vis a vis, ce qui le bloqua, il balbutia avant de se replier sur lui même. Midorima n'attendis pas le déluge pour le ramener vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que c'est pas une période facile et je sais que tu n'as peut être pas envie de m'en parler mais je t'en prie, ne me fuis plus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ta souffrance il y a trois jours, je suis désolé d'avoir souvent été égoïste et je suis désolé d'être un maladroit qui ne sais pas s'exprimer.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui était à bout et qui me suis vite énervé, tu as toujours agis comme ça et je l'ai toujours pris en compte..  
\- Et j'en suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser même si j'avoue que des fois tu m'exaspère, ta présence ne m'est pas insupportable, d'ailleurs ton absence est beaucoup plus insupportable et je l'ai bien compris pendant ces quelques jours... Et puis le fait que tu m'aie avoué être amoureux de moi, ne m'a pas du tout rebuté même si j'ai été drôlement surpris.

Il vit Takao rougir comme une tomate avant de détourner le regard si bien qu'il lui attrapa la tête pour tourner à nouveau son visage vers lui, plongeant ses yeux vert dans ceux bleu gris de son vis à vis. Ce simple contact fit tressaillir le brun qui ne savait plus quoi dire si bien que Midorima reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus blessé dans ton message?

Il vit Takao secouer légèrement la tête, l'air totalement perdu ou se pensant alors en plein rêve.

\- C'est le simple fait que tu m'aie appelé par mon nom, j'ai bien senti que tu voulais couper les ponts et ça moi je ne le veux pas... je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu m'emmerdais, c'était archi-faux et j'étais juste énervé à cause d'un stupide examen... je te l'ai dis je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai vécu trois jours d'enfer sans toi, et j'ai même fait une scène au capitaine pour connaitre les raisons de ton absence. Tu pourras lui demander si tu veux... Je ne voulais pas qu'on te remplace, j'ai menacé d'arrêter de jouer si je ne retrouvais pas mon vrai coéquipier, je suis allé jusqu'à sécher le club aujourd'hui pour venir te chercher car j'étais mort d'inquiétude! Alors s'il te plait, ne quitte pas l'équipe je t'en prie...

Il se rendit finalement compte de tout ce qu'il disait, il avait l'impression de lui faire une déclaration d'amour... Il se mit a rougir à cette pensée et se releva l'air gêné mais Takao le retint par la manche, faiblement mais juste assez pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Tout ce que tu dis me fait drôlement plaisir, j'ai même l'impression que je retombe amoureux de toi, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec cette expression affolé mais tu sais, j'avais seulement dis au coach que je quittait temporairement l'équipe... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont été te raconter mais je ne comptait pas partir définitivement, c'était juste le temps de me remettre de la mort de mon... de mon père.

Quelque larmes s'écrasèrent sur les draps et Midorima s'affola avant de revenir consoler le brun, ainsi donc c'était le père de Takao qui les avait quitté? Il comprenait bien ce que pouvait ressentir le brun, lui qui avait toujours parlé de sa famille comme d'un trésor...  
Il pris finalement conscience que les autres s'étaient fichu de lui, on lui avait tout caché dans quel but alors?! Il était sur que tout le monde dans l'équipe était au courant de la raison du départ de Takao, avaient il vraiment fait exprès de le laisser dans le flou?!

\- Dire que je me suis fait de sales idées en venant ici, encore pire quand j'ai vu ce grand rassemblement chez toi, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui... j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu ne me donnait plus de nouvelles, j'avais presque prit ton message comme un adieu, j'avais le cœur qui tambourinait de panique quand j'étais devant le portail, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ne me refait plus une peur pareil! Si j'avais su que ton absence me ferait un tel choc je ne t'aurais jamais laisser filer!

\- Et moi si j'avais su que ca te ferais cet effet, j'aurais tenté l'absence bien avant pour te faire réagir!

Midorima surpris attrapa Takao pour lui donner un bonne leçon et le brun sourit finalement ce qui rassura son vis a vis qui soupira de soulagement finissant par tenter des attaques chatouilles.

\- Shin-chan arrête, arrête j'te dis!

Takao arrivait à peine à articuler entre deux éclats de rire si bien que finalement son moral remonta légèrement et lorsque Midorima calma le jeu, il reprit son souffle avant de se voir de nouveau attrapé par son compagnon qui le serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- Ne pars plus maintenant, je te promet de faire des efforts mais je ne veux plus ressentir ce vide quand tu n'es plus la, alors reste avec moi...  
\- Je ne vais nulle part Shin-chan, je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras... je t'aime tellement comment pourrais je refuser une telle demande?

Il sentit les bras du plus grand le serrer d'avantage et comprit alors que loin de rejeter ses sentiment, Midorima les acceptait et peut être même finirait-il par les partager?


End file.
